Gameboy Xchanger
Comment 1: The Xchanger is probably the best Gameboy unit on the market. There are two parts necessary to play and transfer games. You need the Xchanger unit, and the programmable cartridges. You can buy the carts with 4Mbit or up to 64Mbit memory. You connect the device to your parallel PC port and insert a cartridge. Copy the games using your computer and Bung's software, and your done. You can then use the cartridges with your Gameboy. The exact same product was also sold by the name Flash Linker. Comment 2 by Bung: Introduction of GBXchanger Doctor GB Xchanger is a device that allows data to be transferred back and forth Doctor GB card and any computer that has a parallel port. The advanced design of the Doctor GB card and Doctor GB Xchanger makes it easy for programmers and coders to burn a ROM file to the Doctor GB card. To transfer data into the Doctor GB card, the only requirements are the Doctor GB Xchanger, PC and our customized software. No need for expensive and difficult to use EEPROM burner. Description of Doctor GB Xchanger Case - The case has a sleek and ergonomic design, easy to hold and operate. Parallel/Printer port - Doctor GB Xchanger has a built-in PC standard parallel/printer port, it does not require expensive PC parallel/printer port adapters and thus, there are no hidden costs involve. There are also no difficult, troublesome ISA/PCI cards to install and no need to dismantle the computer. User can use any computer without installing or dismantling any ISA/PCI cards. The Doctor GB Xchanger is hassle-free and works fine with all computers that has standard SPP/EPP/ECP PC parallel/printer port, including notebooks. It takes about 15 seconds to upload a 4 Mbits file to the Doctor GB card (4M), 100 seconds for a 16mbits file to a GB Card (16M) and 200 seconds for a 64mbits file to a GB Card (64M). Cartridge Slot - Standard original game cartridge compatible slot, works with Doctor GB card and any original game cartridge. The front of the Doctor GB card should be facing up and the cartridge can only be inserted one way. Please do not force the original game cartridge into the slot, it should fit in nicely. Power Supply - Doctor GB Xchanger operates on a 7V-12V, 150ma or above DC power supply. The center point polarity of the power supply plug to the Doctor GB Xchanger is negative (-). Battery Compartment - The Doctor GB Xchanger has a battery compartment and fit six 'AAA' size batteries. Both standard 1.5V batteries and 1.2V rechargeable batteries are compatible to the Doctor GB Xchanger. Six 'AAA' size alkaline batteries can last more than 1000 data transfers. Batteries are not used when Doctor GB Xchanger is attached to DC power supply. DC power supply and batteries are not included in the package. ASIC -Doctor GB Xchanger has a built-in custom made asic fully developed by Bung Enterprises Limited. Category:Bung Enterprises Category:Browse Category:Gameboy